The present invention relates to magnifying devices and more specifically to magnifying devices that assist in illuminating an object desired to be viewed.
Small objects are difficult to view without magnification, and especially so for persons with deteriorating or already deteriorated vision. Such objects are even more difficult to view when ample light is not available to assist in viewing the object. Furthermore, when both hands of the viewer are needed to handle or maneuver the object, viewing the object is complicated even more because one hand can not be used to hold a flashlight and/or magnifying glass or spectacles. Ultimately, the viewer may be injured by handling sharp objects, or those objects where if they are mishandled injury may occur, in low light non-magnification conditions. Also, the viewer may not achieve the desired, or required, attention to detail in these low light non-magnification conditions.
For objects such as flies for fishing, attention to detail is necessary. It is very important to see the small details of the fly, while tying the fly. Therefore, for things such as tying flies for fishing and other circumstances, there is a need for an apparatus to assist in viewing an object by providing both illumination and magnification without needing the use of one's hands to hold it.